Sanada Writes
by Kurayami-9
Summary: In a notebook in Sanada's room that no one knew about, laid a collection of stories written by Genichirou himself. The feelings he couldn't convey were there, including his love for a certain blue-haired captain. There, he was always the bluenet's hero, rescuing him from Yakuza, kidnapping, vampires, pirates, and so much more plots! Yaoi/ Sh-Ai. Genderbender very much later. Alpha.
1. Pirates

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Everyone should know by now that I'm not Konomi Takeshi.. *sigh*

**Summary: **In a notebook in Sanada's room that no one knew about, laid a collection of stories written by Genichirou himself. The feelings he couldn't convey were always there, including his love for a certain blue-haired captain. There, he was always the bluenet's hero, rescuing him from Yakuza, kidnapping, vampires, pirates, anything that came to mind!

**Notes:** I just couldn't ignore this one! It kept flying around with wings made of hearts around in every corner of my mind begging to be written down!

I figured it was okay, since My Love To Find is almost at its end, and I'm pretty much able to continue my other stories. This is a strange idea I know, but I wondered, how would Sanada be as a romantic?

**Warnings:** OOC, genderbender (though in much later chapters).

Yaoi!

* * *

Sanada Genichirou, with all his stoic façade and stiff pose, was something completely different down inside. He had a soft heart that was filled with appropriate emotions that fell each in the right time, but more importantly, he was attracted to romance.

Yes, people who knew him probably (99.9%) won't believe this if they were ever told.

And this wasn't something he gained recently due to a crush or whatsoever, rather, it had grew up within him since he was a kid.

Sanada Kyoko, his dear mother, wasn't very happy about bringing her second son up in a stern house that cared all about rules and principles just like his older brother, so she opted to teach him important things on her own, too. She used to go to her younger boy's room when she was free and knew he was, bringing with her a mini snack to spend time comfortably and tell stories.

Like all children, little Sanada Genichirou was amazed after hearing Cinderella's story. The same thing happened after he learned Beauty & The Beast, and followed by The Little Mermaid, Hansel & Gretel, Alice in Wonderland, The Princess & The Pea, Peter Pan, and the list could go on unending.

He was affected by them very much that he grew up with those fantasies known and acknowledged by heart.

That, however, didn't affect his strict upbringing by his father and grandfather. He respected both of them, too, and wanted to please him, so the solution was in concealing his emotions carefully and delicately while giving off the respected and authoritative aura he had.

Loving stories and tales was his secret that only his mother knew.

Writing, though, was another story..

* * *

After learning a couple of those stories, little Sanada tried writing his own story, and happily showed to his mother once it was story-time for them. He still remembered her wide eyes as she read the neat calligraphy.

The word that left her had a huge impact on him.

_".. Amazing, Genichirou."_ She had said slowly, still not fully believing that her son had written such a brilliant story. He felt very proud. Since then, whenever he wrote a new story, he'd bring it to his mother and receive feedback and reviews from her about which word to replace and how to make a story stronger.

The girl who caught him staring at her and smiled adorably, making him blush, was a very major reason for him to start writing stories. However, him, at the age of eleven, realizing the feeling of 'crush' on **_him_** made him go for a slightly romantic genre of writing.

He was disappointed to learn that the girl he fell in love.. was a boy.. a very pretty boy..

BUT! He couldn't change his feelings, and accepted that crush without telling anyone about it, while he grew together with the boy who became his only best friend. Yukimura, in public, and Seiichi, in his heart only.

Yukimura Seiichi.

The name that invaded his mind more than normal and made him question the night sky '_why did Seiichi have to be a boy?'_ hoping to get an answer, just like the stories from his childhood.

Everything started at the start of junior high school.

He started creating themes for both of them to be together.

* * *

Sanada returned back home from school, took a detour to the kitchen to greet his mother before going to his room and succumb to the idea running in his mind.

He changed and refreshed, organizing his thoughts in the process, then sat down at his desk. His eyes averted from the window to his bed –under his bed, to be precise- and after thinking, got up to retrieve the black notebook there then sat back at his desk.

He turned a new page while snatching a pencil from his pencils cup, wrote down the date, took a deep breath and started writing.

**_A tear slid down across a pale cheek as the person sighed.._**

No. he erased that; it didn't sound good. Starting again,

**_A beautiful blue-haired boy, clad in only a white robe, was standing on a wooden board shaking slightly. He looked back only to find smirking faces watching him intently, waiting for him to fall. He looked down, below his bare feet and the board, to feel dizziness sweeping him off his consciousness. The water ripples each swallowing the other made him scared._**

He liked that.

**_A lone, sad tear slid across his pale cheeks as he took a breath and tugged on his hands, tied behind his back. No hope, though; they won't be freed._**

**_"March!" a voice roared from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find the captain of the ship pointing forward with his hook-hand. One of the one-eyed pirates stepped on the board threatening to shake it while his peers cheered loudly._**

**_At once, he gave up and took the final two steps separating him from his death and let gravity do its work._**

**_'Genichirou..' the boy's mind formed as his wavy hair disheveled and his lids closed. A sob leaving his body before he took a deep breath._**

**_Up there, the pirates on the ship were whistling happily, clapping and laughing. Apparently, they received so much joy from seeing their victims sink in the sea._**

**_Yukimura broke through the surface of the water and started descending deeper. Breathing became harder and moving was so much exhausting with the binds digging into his sensitive skin. His body twisted in a try to move upwards, but he failed miserably at that._**

**_Just when the thought of giving up to his fate entered his mind, he felt two strong arms slide around his body._**

**_The blue-haired beauty-_**

Sanada liked that name very much, wondering if he'll call his captain that someday..

**_The blue-haired beauty tried to open his eyes but couldn't, even if he had a faint hope on his savior's identity. They were moving upwards, thank God!_**

**_Finally, he felt air enter his lungs and burn his throat after accidentally swallowing the salty water. He tried keeping his exhales and inhales as silent as he could, fearing getting seen by the maniacs on the ship, when a deep voice called to him and a hand stroked his back._**

**_"Easy, now. Don't worry, Seiichi."_**

**_He opened his eyes at last and felt them well up with tears as he took in the warm chocolate eyes looking at him with affection. Yukimura's mind accepted the thought that Sanada was indeed his hero._**

**_"Wait a second." Sanada said and reached behind him, gently, cutting off the ropes tying his wrists with a small knife._**

**_Once his hands were free, he threw himself on the taller boy, locking his arms around a strong neck and letting the tears drop, whispering 'Genichirou..' time after time._**

**_"I told you that I'll always come to you, didn't I?"_**

**_Yukimura smiled and pressed his lips on Sanada's in a kiss that conveyed everything he had to say._**

How would it feel to actually do that? Sanada wondered while unconsciously tapping his pencil on his lip, thoughtfully looking out the window. Now that he had saved Yukimura, what to do? He wrote again..

**_After breaking the kiss, both of them smiled sincerely at the other and looked up. "One problem remaining.." _**

**_Sanada told Yukimura to stay put and wait while-_**

No, scratch that..

**_Sanada was about to untangle himself from his lover when the latter tightened his grip._**

**_"No, please, don't go up there!" Yukimura hissed._**

**_"Seiichi.."_**

**_The blue-haired shook his head, "Please.. let's just leave. I want to go home, Genichirou.." he said pleadingly._**

**_The black-haired teen nodded and held the other's hand, "As you want.."_**

**_And together, they made their way to a small boat that was waiting for them not too far away.._**

**_…_**

Sanada nodded to himself. This was fine, though he had to find a proper ending to it soon, but it was okay.

He closed the notebook, noting that close to an hour had already passed, so he slid it back far under his bed and went to his usual routine.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to know what you think! Please, review!


	2. Assassination

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Everyone should know by now that I'm not Konomi Takeshi.. *sigh*

**Summary: **In a notebook in Sanada's room that no one knew about, laid a collection of stories written by Genichirou himself. The feelings he couldn't convey were always there, including his love for a certain blue-haired captain. There, he was always the bluenet's hero, rescuing him from Yakuza, kidnapping, vampires, pirates, anything that came to mind!

**Notes:** Thank you very much for your support! I'm very happy to know that you liked it!

Waaah! Lemon-and-chai: you recognized the scene! Awesome! n.n

Thank you all, and please leave a review.

As for yaoi or normal.. I'll really think about it..

**Warnings:** OOC, Angst (in this chapter).

Yaoi!

* * *

Another day at Rikkai passing normally, by the Rikkai-an measures, and the tennis team members were having their time on the rooftop garden.

Laughter rose from the three more playful regulars as they yet again shared a funny story. Yukimura casted a look over his shoulder from his place beside the plants, as he tended to them, and smiled fondly at the warm picture his regulars formed. _His_ regulars. Yes.

With shyly smiling lips, he gazed at his vice-captain to find him as stoic as usual. The bluenet fought a dreamy sigh as he admired his sharp features. Quickly realizing what was he doing, Yukimura shook his head mentally and blinked out of his haze standing up and walking towards the group to seat himself between Kirihara and Yanagi.

A moment of relaxed silence passed between them until Kirihara broke it with a curious question.

"By the way, do any of you know what an 'AU' is?"

Everyone looked at their baby ace with a questioning glance.

"Where did you read that, Akaya?" Yanagi asked him back.

"I was searching on the internet for stories when I read that on the notes before it. So? What does it mean?" receiving his answer, the data player opened his mouth to reply-..

"AU stands for 'Alternate Universe'. It is a type of stories in which canonical facts of setting characterization in the universe being written about are deliberately changed. Meaning, you take characters of a story or a certain world and write them in a story of your own with new events and eras referred to as 'universe'."

Everyone blinked at the unexpected speaker, Sanada, who paled (if you really focused on the color of his skin) at the realization of what he said.

The black-haired teen looked between his teammates' awed faces as he came to the conclusion that he slipped. ".. or so my mother kept saying.." he added, and after a thought murmured, ".. or Wikipedia.."

Thankfully, his best friend decided to open his smart mouth, "Ah! That's what your mother was talking about last time during dinner! It was strange to see Sanada-san so enthusiastic over such a subject." Yukimura chuckled behind his hand, "She can be such a young teen at times, and I mean no offense."

"No offense taken." Sanada nodded his head.

Kirihara, though, had another vision. It seemed as his fukubuchou was sparkling in his childish eyes, and he didn't waste a minute to glomp him.

"That was amazing, Sanada-fukubuchou! I didn't know you were such a knowledgeable man!"

Sanada fought to hide his embarrassed blush by pulling his cap like usual and muttering a _'Tarundoru'_ to himself. The other regulars regarded him with a funny look before shrugging it off and buying the excuse, since their buchou had aided that.

And as the bell rang and they stood up ready to go back to classes, Yukimura turned to his plants saying he wanted to check that he gave them enough water, and by nature, Sanada stayed back with him.

"That was surprising, Genichirou," The bluenet started smiling, "who could have known you had interest in fan-fiction?"

Sanada opted to stay silent as he watched the other's back.

"I was impressed, honestly." The captain stood up, dusted off his pants and turned to him with a teasing smile, "It's good you have me here to cover up for you. Although.." his smile turned into something more dangerous as he approached the other teen, ".. what kind of fiction do you read? Is there anything, let's say, red-listed?" and he oh-so enjoyed the red tint coloring his best friend's cheeks.

Sanada clenched his teeth as he watched Yukimura laugh again walking to the door. "I'm going to kill you, someday.." he muttered.

The bluenet halted in his steps and turned to him with the best innocent look he could pull, "Really? The question is: do you have _the_ _heart_ to do that, Genichirou?"

The capped teen blinked. Kill.. heart.. innocence.. eyes.. that's it!

Before he knew it, a slender hand was waving in front of his face. "Earth to Genichirou! Are you okay? I was kidding, you know."

"Ah.."

* * *

Sanada hurriedly entered his room and took out his notebook getting to work, not even bothering to change. He started writing.

**_A dark figure of a man hid in the darkness of an alley as he quickly revised his mission._**

**_His mission wasn't easy this time, his boss had said. The man he was supposed to kill was sharp and quick, so with any little mistake his target could run away and he'd fail and have to face the consequence of it._**

He was so excited to get this written down, and haven't noticed the small grin as he continued writing.

**_The black-haired man checked the speed of reaching his weapons in case something back-fire at him. Everything seemed perfect, and he knew that he'd succeed like every time in eliminating his subject without leaving a trace._**

**_The window of his target's house was open and he easily slipped inside unnoticed. Strangely, the place was unlit even if it was dim-lighted by the poor beam seeping through the windows courtesy of the moon. He kept his guard up and advanced inside slowly._**

**_His sharp ears caught the small groan coming from one of the room, and he immediately took out his readied muted gun and listened carefully to any sound. The tanned man wasn't expecting to hear a muffled sob, though._**

**_He blinked and tried to listen again, but accidentally rubbed his foot on the rug releasing a soft, albeit audible, hiss. He cursed inwardly._**

**_"Who's.. there?"_**

**_Crap. He'd been found out. He had no choice but to quickly finish him off and get going. The quiet voice cut his thoughts off._**

**_"Are you.. the person assigned to kill me..?"_**

**_The assassin blinked. How could his target know?_**

**_"I've been told that they sent someone to do that." Gosh, how could a soft voice like that hold so much pain and hurt? Never in his life had he been affected by a scream or a plea, but for some reason, this target managed to play with him. How could he? He buried his emotions long ago.._**

**_"Can I have one request before I die?" when his target received silence as an answer he continued, "I.. want to talk to you.. normally.. from a person to another.."_**

**_What was that even supposed to mean?_**

**_"Please? I'll let you finish your mission afterwards."_**

**_He knew he was going to be killed, and didn't make any move to run for his life?_**

**_"I promise.. I won't run."_**

**_That tone tugged at a string in his heart that was never used before. It wouldn't hurt to oblige to that simple request, would it? ".. fine." He voiced._**

**_He heard rustling sounds and held his gun up again, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft sigh, "I'm just adjusting my position. This is my bedroom, after all." There was a pause filled with long inhales and exhales before the other started speaking softly, "I know you know that, but.. my name is Yukimura Seiichi. What's yours?"_**

**_He never felt such tension rise in his chest before. "Sanada.. Genichirou."_**

**_"Ah. Such a strong name." he could hear a smile in the reply. "How are you?"_**

**_"Good."_**

**_"I wish I could say the same."_**

Was it only him, or was this really turning a bit lame? He had to enhance the situation.

**_"Tell me, Genichirou-kun. Why do you kill?"_**

**_Indeed. Why did he kill? That brought back lots of painful memories. "I have no other choice."_**

**_"You always have choices if you have the will to change."_**

**_"Then why are you still here?"_**

**_".. because I came to the point that I had accepted this."_**

**_A moment of silence passed between them until Yukimura broke it "Do you have things you like to do? I like painting."_**

**_"Kendo."_**

**_"That's cool. So, I can imagine you have hard muscles?"_**

**_"Not really." He never engaged in a two-sided conversation, so why was he now?_**

**_"You know? People have wanted me dead since years ago. They only had the courage to assign you now." He scoffed, "Stupid relations, thinking I don't understand their hating gazes."_**

**_"Relations?" the questioned word left him without thinking, and he bit his lip._**

**_"Probably.. the person who gave you the direct order to kill me.. is my uncle.. my cousin was kind enough to call me today and rub it off in my face that I'm not wanted in this world."_**

**_How could a man want death for his brother's or sister's son? Was the world that cruel?_**

**_Rustling sounds were heard again and the voice spoke again, "Can I come over there? I won't look at you if you don't want me to."_**

**_Sanada tensed. This was becoming dangerous. Despite that, "Ah." He already gave an answer._**

**_"Thank you." There was that smile sound again._**

**_Soft padding sounds came in his direction and stopped at a distance of about two meters judging by the breathing he heard. "Genichirou-kun.." Yukimura started again, "I'm not scared of dying.. but, will I feel any pain?"_**

**_Sanada's heart clenched painfully, "I.. don't know."_**

**_"Sou.."_**

Sanada truly held his breath.

**_"Ja.. thank you for these minutes. I will remember them always." He heard another sob. "I just hate to say that I once loved the person who was responsible for this." Inhale. Exhale, "I'm.. ready.."_**

**_Sanada finally took the few steps to the entrance of the room to stop abruptly at the scene the event made. Yukimura.. was truly a beautifully creature.. standing there, innocently, helplessly, or rather 'willingly' waiting for the shot that would end it all. His eyes were closed, but tears still spilled from the corners of them down his face drawing shimmering lines on his skin. His wavy hair framing his angelic face elegantly._**

**_Sanada raised his gun and aimed towards the bluenet's forehead and he pulled back the trigger. Seconds though and the beautiful man opened his eyes making Sanada freeze._**

**_Those eyes looked at his very soul, pleading, screaming.. he kept staring at them for a while before pulling himself together again and trying.._**

**_Only to fail.._**

**_What's wrong with him? He never faltered before his targets, why couldn't he kill this bluenet and get on with it?_**

**_He couldn't.._**

**_He just couldn't.._**

**_For the first time in years, Sanada Genichirou failed in his mission.. as he dropped the gun to the ground and in one move, gathered the lithe being in his arms, one hand cupping the back of his head._**

**_Yukimura realizing that he was leaning on a firm, warm chest for the first time in a long while lost it. His tears streamed down as he cried and cried in the assassin's embrace._**

**_Slowly, they slid to the ground. The black-haired man had his eyes clenched shut as he tried his best to provide a source of warmth to this broken doll. He just acted on instinct, which never came out like this before and clung to the bluenet as tightly as the other did to him._**

**_They stayed like that for God knows when, and when the violent sobs turned into soft hiccups, Sanada lifted the face from his chest to look down into the eyes that had captivated him and he bent down and.._**

**_.._**

**_Kissed the pale forehead, where he was aiming his gun before._**

**_He failed in his mission, but he gained a new emotion. The first, to be exact._**

…

Sanada blinked out of the world he was in and realized he was still in his uniform. Glad that he finally got the story out of his head, he got up and freshened up with a shower then settled to read the story again.

It wasn't the first time for Yukimura to be his muse for a story.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously had this idea since a long while now, and it got the chance to be written down just now!

Review, please!


	3. Married

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Everyone should know by now that I'm not Konomi Takeshi.. *sigh*

**Summary: **In a notebook in Sanada's room that no one knew about, laid a collection of stories written by Genichirou himself. The feelings he couldn't convey were always there, including his love for a certain blue-haired captain. There, he was always the bluenet's hero, rescuing him from Yakuza, kidnapping, vampires, pirates, anything that came to mind!

**Notes**: I think the chapters are going to be longer from now on, or it might just depend on the story within. I love this theme very much and hope that you love it, too.

Thank you for your support and replies. I love you!

Please, leave a review!

**Warnings:** OOC, yaoi, shounen ai~

* * *

Today had started fairly normal by the _normal_ measures _possible_, and school had ended pretty much the same as always; everybody ran laps, warmed up, had a match with another player and went on his way after changing and washing.

Sanada looked in the direction of his notebook under the bed but then sighed and shrugged. It can't be helped if he didn't have a motive to write. He opened his first school book and started reading over the notes from the class and got in the mood, quickly moving from a subject to another and solving questions easily.

After an hour or so, he found that he had gone through everything, and was completely ready for next day at school. That was pretty normal, too. He had a fresh mind that memorized everything easily just when he was concentrating on whatever it is that had been between his hands.

Sanada organized his books back in order in his bag and placed it on the floor beside his desk. He stood up and opted to take a book off of the shelf to read when he heard his mother's call from downstairs.

"Genichirou!"

Almost smiling at the sing-song tone in his mother's voice, the black-haired teen shook his head softly and headed downstairs with a loud reply of "Coming!"

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother moving from the chopping board to a pot on the stove, then bend down to check on another thing through the thick glass of the oven.

"Yes, mother?"

Sanada Kyoko stood up and faced him with an apologetic smile on her face. "Gen, dear, I apologize, but I need a favor of you."

He shook his head, "It's nothing. What can I do for you?"

At that, her smile brightened and she pointed to the living room. "I'm supposed to return the books I last borrowed today, but I've been so busy since this morning. I thought I could maybe get done with the chores early so that I could return them, but I'm stuck in the kitchen." She looked at him with a softer smile. "Would you be as kind to return them for me, Gen?"

"As you wish, mother."

If Sanada Kyoko wasn't **_Sanada_** **_Kyoko_** she would have squealed over her son's politeness and manliness. Ah, just like his father.

Just when the younger was about to turn around and go to grab the books in the other room, his mother stopped him and with a questioning glance, Sanada turned back. He blinked when his mother's hands cupped his face and lowered it slightly so that she could press a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you very much, Genichirou."

"Ah." He smiled at her and went outside. He loved his mother's doting side. She was a different side of his family with her gentleness and sweetness.

* * *

Sanada's mission was done. The books were back in the library, sitting innocently in their place waiting for the next person to take them.

Once he was outside the library, he was welcomed with a slightly cold breeze that went along smoothly with the nicely warm weather. It was such a lovely day.

On his way back home, the night-haired teen passed the local park and enjoyed the little chirps of the birds above. That is until a shrilled cry reached him and he stopped on his tracks. What was that? And then the shrieking voice came again.

When the call was repeated again with a longer wail, he went inside the park and tried to reach the source of the crying sounds. Little by little, Sanada was able to pinpoint the location of the noisy mess and he approached.

"MOMMYY!" with a hiccup at the end of the call that made Sanada wince.

A little boy, no way over six years, was standing there in the middle of the pathway, crying and wiping at his face with the back of his small hands, almost choking on his sniffles. The black-haired teen couldn't take the innocent angel being sad.

Slowly, he stepped to the boy and knelt down in front of him. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, the little boy removed his hands and instantly backed away with a cute frown.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said softly, "Why are you here alone?"

"M-mommy says that i.. should not- not talk to s-strangers.." the boy's hiccups interrupted his supposedly firm and angry sentence.

"Your mommy is right, but I won't do anything bad. My name is Sanada, what's yours?"

The boy's frown slowly disappeared as he looked with wide watery eyes at the capped guy that was talking to him. "Tsu.."

"Tsu..?"

"Tsu.. basa.." the boy stopped crying now and wiped his tears completely, still being careful though.

"That's a great name." Sanada nodded his head.

"Mommy picked it for me."

"Then she must be a great mother."

"Yes." The boy then looked like he was about to cry again, "but I lost mommy.."

Sanada pulled off his black hat and placed it on Tsubasa's head and told him firmly, "When you wear this, it means you are a man. Men don't cry."

Tsubasa's honey-colored eyes looked at him with teary wonder, before he shook his head, clutched the hat to his head and nodded seriously, "I am a man."

Unlike what everyone thought, Sanada Genichirou was good with children, and he really liked them. The biggest prove is his nephew, Sasuke, who warmed up to him quickly and always wanted to play with him and searched for him.

"Good." He offered the boy a smile and said, "Now, tell me what happened."

Tsubasa sniffled and rubbed at his eyes then said with renewed determination to not cry "I saw a little cat and chased it. But then, I didn't notice that I got away from mommy, until the cat disappeared." The boy's tone was so cute, shaking with the effort to do as Sanada told him and the latter was tempted to smile wider.

"Where were you with your mother?"

"We were.. walking. And then mommy stopped to talk with Anko-obasan."

"And then you saw the cat and went after it?"

"No! Shiro-chan rubbed its head on my leg and told me to come with her!" Tsubasa protested.

Sanada nodded keeping his serious façade to go with the little boy. "Where did you leave your mother?"

"Umm.. it was next to.. to.." a finger went to his temple as Tsubasa worked his memory to, ".. to the flower shop!"

The black-haired teen nodded and stood up "Come on, then. We'll get you back to your mother."

The little brown-haired boy nodded and tried to look at Sanada from under the rim of the hat. When he found that his neck was bent backwards very much until he could see the taller boy's face, Tsubasa huffed and turned the black object backwards on his head so that he could have a full view.

Sanada started walking with a smile and watched as the child fell into step beside him. They walked for a bit before Tsubasa stopped. Sanada looked back. "What's wrong?"

The boy fidgeted a little in his place as he grinned coyly at him "Since we are here.. can I play on the swing for a little bit?"

Sanada took a look at his watch then at the boy and the set of swings he was referring to then nodded. "But only a little bit."

"A little bit!" Tsubasa bounced happily and ran to one of the swings. After he was sitting securely on the seat he looked at Sanada, "Onii-chan, can you push me high?"

With a little smile, Sanada obliged and went to stand behind him. "Do you want to fly?"

"Yes!" the boy giggled excitedly.

"Hold on tight!" Sanada half yelled and the brown-haired boy held the chains firmly. "Ready?" he had a grin that couldn't get smaller.

"Ready!"

"Fly!" and with that, the black-haired teen pushed the swing enough with enough force that made Tsubasa squeal happily and kick the air as he felt the thrill of a high ride.

Sanada was truly enjoying himself, and with every push he was reminded with a little Sasuke giggling while tugging him in the direction of a swing.

"Onii-chan! Higher!"

"It's not enough? Take this!" and he pushed harder, grinning wider as he heard the renewed giggles.

"It is you!" a voice surprised them both as they slowed down their pace and looked at the new person.

"Y-Yukimura!" the blue-haired boy was standing there in a light blue shirt and dark jeans, draped across his shoulder a beige messenger bag.

By the time the three of them shared looks, the swing came to a slow sway and Tsubasa hopped down. Sanada blinked to see Yukimura smiling amicably at him, "Aa. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Genichirou." He tapped his chin then said, "I was passing by when I saw you through the gates. I wasn't sure it was you, so I went inside. You?"

"I.. was going home when I heard him crying."

Yukimura nodded in understanding and looked at the boy who was approaching him and knelt down before him, "And who is this handsome boy here?"

"You're wrong." The little boy said with a shrug. Yukimura blinked befuddled. Where was he mistaking? But then Tsubasa placed his small hands on Sanada's hat on his head and said proudly, "I'm wearing onii-chan's hat, so I'm a man."

"Ah, sorry." He cleared his throat, "Who is this handsome man?"

"Tsubasa!"

Yukimura chuckled behind his hand at the cuteness of the boy before extending a hand for a formal handshake with Tsubasa. "I'm-"

"I know! You're Yuki-neechan, right? Sanada-oniichan just called you that." The brown-haired boy cut him off before he could say anything with a bright smile while holding Yukimura's hand between his two hands, "You are pretty. Are you his girlfriend?"

Both teens flushed nicely at the innocent comment, but quickly Yukimura fixed a smile and shook his head, "Thank you, but it's Yuki-oniichan, if you want to. And I protest, I'm a handsome man."

Tsubasa's eyes widened with surprise as he repeated "Yuki.. niichan?" but then he added, "I protest, too! You are not handsome, you're beautiful!" the bluenet smiled and patted his head affectionately. As if realizing something, the child gasped and ran to Sanada and started pulling his hand "We're late, onii-chan! It's been more than a little bit and we have to find mommy!"

Sanada was amused, but hid his smile and followed, then stopped when he noticed that the other boy wasn't following. "Yukimura, aren't you coming?"

"Is it okay?" Yukimura felt shy about asking if he could go with them? Sanada smiled inwardly.

"Of course! Yuki-niichan should come, too!" Tsubasa bet both of them in saying anything as he tugged Sanada with him going back towards the other teen, then he grabbed both their hands and pulled them after him out of the park.

The three of them walked on, still holding hands with Tsubasa between them talking excitedly about his mother. Yukimura listened and replied or chuckled at whatever the boy was saying, while Sanada was still thinking about the earlier question.

On the side walk, he noticed two women smiling at them and one of them commented "That's a cute family, definitely."  
The black-haired teen felt embarrassed about being mistaken for the boy's parents. Despite that, when he thought about it, he found that it would be actually nice to make a family with Yukimura. He casted a sideway glance to find his best friend with a happy, charming smile talking to the boy.

_Stupid wrong chromosome, why did Yukimura have to be a boy?!_

His attention went back to his two companions when he heard the bluenet asking "Ne, Tsubasa-kun, would you like to fly?"

"Yes!"

At that, Yukimura looked at Sanada and nodded to him. He understood. "Ja, on the count to three, you have to jump and hold our hands tightly."

"Okay!"

"One.. two.. three!"

Tsubasa jumped and both of them pulled him upwards and swung him forward for a good distance before he landed back on firm ground. The brunet boy giggled happily and looked up at them "Again!"

They played with him like that until they reached the flower shop. Strangely, there were two women talking at the corner of the street and Tsubasa gasped happily and left their hands to run to them, calling "Mommy!" when he spotted them.

Sanada wanted to Tarudoru the woman if possible for leaving her son and not noticing his absence. What kind of mother is she?

Both him and Yukimura approached the trio and heard Tsubasa tell his mother what happened with him.

"..-nd then I got lost but Sanada-onii-chan found me and he brought me back here with Yuki-oniichan! They are awesome!"

The brunette mother seemed surprised at all that, but then she looked at the teens in front of her and bowed down to them "I'm sorry for the trouble, and thank you for bringing back my son here."

"It's nothing, don't worry." Yukimura answered with a smile while Sanada beside him just nodded. The bluenet turned to Sanada and said with a warmer smile "Shall we get going?" Sanada nodded again.

Both of them turned around after hearing Tsubasa's thank-you and started walking down the street when the little boy's voice called again.

"Wait, onii-chan!"

They turned back to find him running to them, and without thinking, the little boy threw himself at Sanada who caught him on time and carried him up. Tsubasa wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck and laughed. "Really, thank you, Sanada-oniichan. I had fun being lost today!" he then took the hat off his head and placed it in its rightful place, on Sanada's head. "Here you go! I'm going to be a man like you even without this hat!" and then he was wriggling to be let down.

"And, another thing.." Tsubasa looked at Yukimura coyly before motioning for him to bend down to him, and when the blue-haired boy did, the brown-haired boy cupped his hands around Yukimura's ear and whispered, "Since you're a boy, does this make you Sanada-oniichan's _boy_friend instead?" and he pulled away with an innocent smile.

Yukimura's heart thumped at the unexpected question, but he shook his head at him and whispered "No. I'm his best friend." By the same way Tsubasa did. When both of them straightened up again, Tsubasa bowed down and yelled, "Thank you very much!" before running back to his mother's side, waving at them.

"Though, I wish, Tsubasa-kun.." Yukimura said with a sigh while waving back when the boy was out of hearing range. Sanada looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You wish what?"

"Nothing~" Yukimura smiled teasingly and started walking backwards so he could look at Sanada when the other walked in the direction of their houses. "It's the longest time I ever saw you with a smile. You looked nice with him."

Sanada looked away, "I like kids." He stated the obvious and listened to Yukimura chuckle.

"I didn't know that." He paused, "On another hand, you learn something new every day." He twirled on his heels and walked normally in front of Sanada "Who knows, I might actually learn some day that you write romance stories." And he chuckled at the thought.

The black-haired teen did not choke or trip. He **_both_** choked _and_ tripped, almost toppling over himself and bringing his captain and best friend with him to the ground if he hadn't composed himself fast. "T-that's nonsense, Yukimura." He defended.

"I know. But.. who knows~" and with a teasing wink and a tongue stuck his tongue out childishly.

The rest of the way back home was spent fairly in comfortable silence until they reached the bluenet's house first. Yukimura went past the gate and looked at his friend "I'd invite you to come in, but I'm quite busy right now." He smiled apologetically.

Sanda only shook his head and offered a small smile "It's fine. I have something important to do, too." And with a nod, he turned in the direction of his house, "See you tomorrow, Yukimura."

"See you."

And just when he was meters away, he heard the bluenet calling him.

"Genichirou!" the voice almost had the same sing-song tone his mother's voice had, and when he turned around, Yukimura had his upper body leaning forward from above the gate and he waved and yelled, "I'll look forward to learn a new thing about you, best friend!"

The black-haired boy couldn't help but smile. Yukimura didn't know how cute he looked and sounded right then. He gave the other boy a small wave back with a nod and went on his way.

* * *

As soon as Sanada was back in his room and over his stories' notebook, he thought seriously about his future family. He didn't want to have one that didn't include his bluenet captain. It would be just meaningless. Thus, his imagination worked and he started writing, though in a different style for this one.

**He chose to write it from his point of view, plus it was just a small drabble.**

**As I looked into your sparkling eyes, I couldn't catch up with the flips of emotions filling their brilliant sapphire color. They seemed glowing, and in my eyes, you were more beautiful than any previous moment.**

**You finally focused your gaze on me, and I held my breath.**

**"Genichirou.." you called my name softly, and I was intently waiting for whatever you were going to say, "This is ours, right?"**

**"Aa." I answered easily and looked to my left, looked at where I'm going to spend my life with you, looked at _our_ house.**

**I followed your movements as you ran and stood before the gates, brushed your fingers gently caressing the carefully carved kanji in the golden metal on it.**

**It read '_Sanada'_..**

**That's us, right? Sanada Genichirou and.. Sanada Seiichi.. We became one, finally.**

**You left your last name to have mine. And I can't be any happier as you ran back to me throwing yourself at me and I caught you carefully, lovingly.**

**You are mine.. Seiichi..**

Sanada closed the notebook and put down his pencil, laid his head on his folded arms on his secret object and lost himself in thoughts. Can that come true? Can he really have the person he loved most beside him?

He badly wanted it to come true. He badly wanted to have his beloved person beside him. He will.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know from where I got this, but I reeeeaaaally sighed dreamily at the picture it made in my mind. Sanada and Yukimura do look great together as parents or a married couple.

..

Who am I kidding, of course they do! They are meant for each other! Ne, minna?

I'd like to know, do you like pairings that has Sanada with someone other than Yukimura, or vice verse?

I hate them by the way. The pairings, not the people who write stories of them, of course. But I do hate the ones who invented them.

Review, please!


	4. Butler

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Everyone should know by now that I'm not Konomi Takeshi.. *sigh*

**Summary: **In a notebook in Sanada's room that no one knew about, laid a collection of stories written by Genichirou himself. The feelings he couldn't convey were always there, including his love for a certain blue-haired captain. There, he was always the bluenet's hero, rescuing him from Yakuza, kidnapping, vampires, pirates, anything that came to mind!

**Notes**: Alpha pair can't ever get enough love no matter how much stories were written. And I just can't stop loving them.

Thank you for your support and replies. I love you!

Please, leave a review!

**Warnings:** OOC, yaoi, shounen ai~

* * *

Sanada's phone vibrated indicating that it received a message. The black-haired teen lifted his head from the calligraphy paper between his hands to grab it and flip it open.

**_'I'm coming over.'_**

Yukimura's message was so simple that one of his eyebrows rose in question. Yukimura often liked to prolong his messages, but whenever his message was that direct it meant that something was not quite right.

**_'Sure.'_**

He wrote his typical short answer and sent it, returning back to his temporarily abandoned calligraphy to finish the characters he was drawing. The watch on his wrist read 6:57 in the evening; it would take his bluenet friend around fifteen minutes to reach his house.

Sanada stood up and stretched his muscles then headed to the living room where his mother was comfortably seated before the television, watching some drama series that was airing.

"Mother, Yukimura is coming over." He told her.

The older woman turned to him and smiled, "I can prepare something light if you'd like." She was used to the other boy that it felt natural to just pretend that he was one of her boys instead of her son's best friend. Eleven years of friendship was a bond so deep between the two boys, and that was aside the fact that she liked Yukimura Seiichi.

Sanada just shook his head, "No need, mother, thank you. I just wanted to inform you." His mother nodded and he left her alone again, going to the kitchen.

He didn't expect the doorbell to echo around after approximately nine minutes, and when he opened the door to his best friend the sight he faced was able to make his forehead wrinkle with worry and confusion. Yukimura was panting, hair disheveled and face twisted in something akin to sadness and fear.. it could only mean one thing..

"Come on in." he ushered the other boy, and without further words Yukimura bowed hastily at the door to Sanada's mother and rushed up the stairs to his best friend's room, not waiting for the other to tell him to do so or lead the way.

Once the door of the bedroom closed behind them, Yukimura let out a strangled sob and slid to the ground.

"It's happening again.." he could finally voice out between his sobs. Sanada's eyes softened as he sat down before the frail boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they moved until Sanada had Yukimura crying silently against his chest with his arms around him supporting him firmly and stroking gently.

On contrary to his strong and firm appearance, only one thing could reduce Yukimura to crying, fear and insecurity: his parents.

Sanada knew about it years ago, and since then Yukimura had always sought him out whenever he felt overwhelmed with his negative emotions from the atmosphere at his house. It had always been just to stay and talk and pass time until the argument between his parents died down, but recently those quarrels turned into something bigger that involved yelling and slamming doors which greatly affected the only child there. But to have Yukimura crying this hard? It had to be different and more edgy.

Sanada looked down at Yukimura's head, still pressed against the front of his sweater. He noted the shaking shoulders and the hands clutching hard at the fabric under them. He couldn't help but tighten his hold around the bluenet as he stroked his back more wanting to chase out whatever fear Yukimura had this time.

Always, after this time of sadness conquering the bluenet, the memory would be erased and it was forbidden to be spoken about, and Sanada never did, always staying loyal to the blind trust the other placed in him.

Finally, Yukimura stopped crying and was decreased to mere sobs and hiccups of breath, still in the same position as before. Slowly, he pulled back but didn't look up preferring to keep his pitiful –in his opinion- expression to himself, though he surprised both himself and his holder by shifting to sit between Sanada's legs and burying his head once again in the tear-soaked cloth.

Sanada could feel himself heating up in a blush, "Yukimura.."

"Just.. let me stay like this a bit longer.." he heard the tired murmur.

The black-haired boy breathed in deep and smiled a bit, drawing his arms once again around the lithe body against his enjoying the warmth radiating between them and basking in the thought of being Yukimura's pillar of support.

He'd never trade this for anything.

* * *

As much as Sanada liked the closeness of their position, he felt the urgent need to move his stiff body. Yukimura had long ago fallen asleep on his chest just like a little child and he had done nothing except holding and consoling him.

He detangled himself slowly careful not to wake Yukimura up. Sanada then gathered the bluenet in his arms and lifted him to the bed so that he can lie down comfortably, and smiled when he saw the sleeping boy trying to burrow himself deeper in the pillow.

Just like he predicted, his limbs were stiff that it hurt to move, but he managed to get out of the room and close the door behind him quietly. His mother was in the kitchen making two cups of tea when she noticed him and smiled.

"I was just about to have a cup of tea with your grandfather in the garden. Would you like to join us?"

The offer was too tempting, but he couldn't, "Sorry, but I can't."

"Is it his parents again?" the lady of the household asked quietly, but that didn't require an answer as it was already obvious. She sighed. "I feel sad every time I see him like that." She turned to her son, "Where is he now?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh.. and.. you need to stay with him?"

"Ah."

She smiled teasingly at him and carried the tray with the tea cups heading outside, "Then go do your job, hero."

"Mother!"

The older woman only laughed heartily and went on her way. "Bring a cup of water for him when he wakes up!" she said over her shoulder and giggled when she heard the answering grumble.

* * *

Sanada placed the water cup on his nightstand and sat on the bedside looking at his best friend's peacefully sleeping face. His hand moved and gently tucked a strand of blue hair behind Yukimura's ear then traced the delicate jaw line before retreating back. He flipped over the bed covers to cover the bluenet and keep him warm.

If only he could do something to end all of this.

The black-haired boy sighed and retrieved his secret notebook from under his bed. It wasn't a time to write, but he felt the need to remove this idea from his head, so he did.

Opening a new page, he started.

...

**Following him around and never leaving his side. That's what the personal butler, Sanada Genichirou, did to his young master, Yukimura Seiichi. Wherever the young one went, the older would go along and never complain reasoning it to no other than it being his job.**

**The real reason though was because he wanted to do so. He didn't want to leave the young boy alone anymore.**

**_"Don't leave me, Genichirou."_**

**The young master once told him, and he vowed to always be there for him, bringing the smaller hand to his mouth and dropping a kiss on the knuckles. It was unacceptable for a butler to be that intimate with a master, but Sanada didn't care as long as it made Yukimura happy.**

**The young Yukimura was content to have Sanada beside him. The older man was a constant shadow by his side that never wavered no matter what.**

Well, this was partly true in the real life, right? Sanada was always there for Yukimura when the latter needed him. It could use a bit of twisting, though.

**The young master never let anyone order Sanada around, claiming that only he had the right to do that, but Sanada knew better. Yukimura allowed himself to be greedy only when it came to him so much that Sanada did many things just to please him. He fed the boy when he wanted to be spoiled, helped him change his clothes when he wanted. And often, Yukimura went away with the excuse of wanting to make sure no one would order him during the night to make him cuddle with him in sleep.**

**The mornings that followed these nights were hell if the young boy didn't find Sanada beside him when he woke up.**

**All this just made Sanada feel wanted, and he knew he could never be happier anywhere else.**

**.. because the young boy was his life.**

**...**

Sanada smiled while closing the notebook. He slid it back under the bed and looked at Yukimura again who stirred around and mumbled something in his sleep before falling back silent.

Yukimura was his heart, and he knew he could never be happier with anyone else.

* * *

**A/N:** Just imagine an energetic Yukimura tugging a suit-clad Sanada around, or feeding him, or helping him out of clothes. It's just so sweet!

Now, why don't you participate and tell me (sorry, tell Sanada) a plot to write about? It can be any theme, and I'll be happy to write them!

Hope to hear from you!


End file.
